Drunk
by Taiyou no Yume
Summary: It turns out kissing the wrong guy at a party was the best thing she ever could've done.


**Drunk**

* * *

**It turns out kissing the wrong guy at a party was the best thing she ever could've done.**

Rapunzel giggled as she staggered about the room, her face was flushed and she walked in a zig zag line, a cup of alcohol balancing dangerously in her hand as she swayed about.

Merida wrinkled her nose as she took a sip from her own cup, "'Ow much hae ye bin drinkin' lass?" she asked incredulously, gently prying the cup from the blondes hand, only to have her grab a new cup and down it in one shot.

Rapunzel laughed drunkly, still swaying, "Not sure," she slurred, "It all blurred together after the tenth or so."

She furrowed her eyebrows together, "But I thought this was the point? To get smashed and forget about You-Know-Who," she giggled at the name and grabbed another drink.

"Voldermort?" came a husky voice from behind her and she spun around to meet a familiar pair of warm brown eyes.

She giggled, obviously not recognizing him, "No silly, but shssssssh," she whispered/yelled drunkly, holding her finger to her lips childishly, "He's not suppose to know."

Jack smiled at her antics, obviously amused by the drunken Rapunzel.

"Oh really?" he asked, leaning closer, "Care to share your secret with me?" he asked flirtatiously, grinning at her.

Rapunzel opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by Merida clearing her throat loudly, causing Jack to give her a weird look but she ignored him and turned to Rapunzel, "Puz, tis is _Jack_, Jack _Frost_," she said slowly, like talking to a baby, purposefully stressing his name.

She seemed to have snapped out of her drunken haze as she gazed at him fearfully, before muttering an excuse and scampering away.

Merida chortled at that, bending over in laughter. Jack shot an irritated look at the red head frowned at Rapunzel's retreating figure, running a hand through his hair before determinedly chasing after the blonde girl.

He caught up with her easily, her long golden blonde hair like a trail to follow, however, what he saw shocked him; the petite girl had flung her arms around around a guy and kissed him on the lips. The guy, who thankfully had some decency, immediately pulled away but that didn't stop the surge of jealously coursing through Jack's veins.

He stormed up to them and pulled Rapunzel away by the waist before recognizing the person, "Flynn?" Jack gaped at the taller man.

"Jack!" the older boy exclaimed with equal surprise, "What happened to her?" he asked, referring to the drunken Rapunzel.

Jack opened his mouth to reply when something occurred to him. This was_ Flynn Rider_, Rapunzel's _ex boyfriend_, she'd just kissed her ex boyfriend.

He swallowed down another wave of jealously and refused to meet Flynn eyes, already turning to leave with Rapunzel when he called back, "Nothing man, she's just smashed."

Flynn called after him but Jack just ignored his questions and dragged Rapunzel to his car.

He gently brought her to the passenger seat and strapped the unconscious girl in and she looked at Jack curiousy, "Jack?" she called out, stirring.

"Hmn?" he rumbled, not trusting his voice to speak.

"Why are you here?" she asked, obviously very confused, "Wait...what happened? You were holding me just now...then you pulled me away from you? And took me here?" she mumbled confusedly.

Jack's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion at that, "No," he said slowly, "You were drunk and you kissed Flynn, I brought you here to take you back home, you're obviously too out of it," he said as he strapped himself in and started the car.

"No," she mumbled hazily as they took off, she muttered something else but he didn't catch it and when he turned to ask her to repeat what she'd said he found her leaning against the window, snoring lightly.

He sighed and continued the rest of the forty minute drive to her house in silence, mulling over his thoughts. Rapunzel and Flynn had broken it off a year ago, a mutual agreement they had said. Since then, Jack, who had had a crush on the blonde hair girl since forever, had been subtly flirting with her and she had actually been responding to his flirting with playful teasing herself. Kisses on the cheeks had even occurred multiple times and once even a small peck on the lips in the high of the moment but nothing had been official. He'd actually been planning to ask her to the Winter Formal the next day but now he wasn't so sure.

He sighed, banging his head lightly on the steering wheel. Why did all of this have to be so complicated?

After a few more minutes, they finally reached her apartment and reached Jack carefully reached over to unbuckle her and gently scooped her up in his arms to avoid waking her and carried her up to her room.

As he laid her on the bed to rest however, she stirred at the movement and woke up, "Where am I?" she yawned, rubbing her eyes.

The alcohol seemed to have worn off a little and when she saw Jack she blushed deeply, "J-Jack, what are you doing here?" she stammered.

"You got drunk, I'm just dropping you off," he said indifferently, trying to suppress his jealously and rage as the image of her and Flynn kissing flashed again and again in his brain.

She frowned at his tone and curled up instinctively, "Did I...did I do something to make you mad?" she asked gingerly.

Jack sighed, "It's nothing really," he shrugged.

She gently took his hand, "Come on. It's not nothing," she soothed but Jack just brushed her hand off, leaving her rather shocked and hurt.

"What's wrong? Did I say something?" she asked timidly.

"Do you still like Flynn?" he blurted out, anger getting the better of him and he winced at how harsh he sounded..

Her eyes widen at that, "What? No! What on earth would make you think that? Flynn and I broke up like a year ago," she asked incredulously.

"Well you seemed all snuggly with him at the party when you were lip locking," he spat out venomously.

"What? No, I was kissing-" she cut off suddenly, gasping, "Oh shit," she cursed as the memories came flooding back to her, "Seriously? How the hell did I kiss _the wrong guy_?" she swore, dropping from her conversation with Jack and scolding herself.

Now it was Jack's turn to be confused, "Wait. The wrong guy? Who did you _intend_ to kiss," as soon as the question slipped from his lips, however, Jack wished he could take it back.

He cursed at himself, did he _enjoy_ inflicting this kind of pain on himself?

She turned bright red and refused to look him in the eyes, "No one," she mumbled.

He frowned, "Whatever," he said, brushing it off, and, not wanting to hear anymore, he turned to leave.

"Wait!" she cried out.

He turned around slowly, looking at her wearily.

She sighed, "Do you know why I chose to break it off with Flynn?"

He sighed but decided to comply anyways, "Why?" he asked, ruffling his hair.

"It was partly because the flame had long since died but it was also because, well I had fallen for someone else," he tensed up but stood perfectly still and listened anyways, curiosity getting the better of him, "He's really funny and although he doesn't really show it he's really nice and he's loyal to the bone and although he's as sarcastic as hell I really think I may love him," she mumbled embarrassedly, tugging on her hair out of habit.

He froze for a second, his jaw clenching and fists tightening, his whole body was trembling as he tried to compress the urge to cry and scream at the same time, "Well. That's nice," he said curtly, "I'm sure he'll be happy to have you."

With that, he turned to leave again, unable to bear the pain anymore, but with one sentence from her lips he was facing her again, eyes wide with shock.

"It's you."

She blurted the sentence out in the spur of the moment and when he turned to her she had immediately blushed and looked away, her grip on her hair tightening like she was holding onto a life line.

His eyes still wide in disbelief, Jack stuttered out, "B-But at the party, you were kissing Flynn."

"I meant to kiss you, but you and Flynn, unfortunately, have the same colored hair and to a drunk girl you look the same from the back. I thought he was you and I just grabbed him and...kissed him," she mumbled, her cheeks red from embarrassment.

Rapunzel peaked out from behind her eyelashes, trying to decipher how he was feeling, and she found a rather shocking scene, because, inspite of the seriousness of the situation, Jack was grinning like a five year old.

"Jack?" she asked tentatively after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah?" he asked in a dazed manner.

"Um, now would be a good time to saw something," she muttered, tugging on her hair again.

"Oh, right," he said and snapped out from his daze, smiling bashfully down at her.

"I-I love you too, Punzie, I love everything about you, your smile your laugh, that twinkle in your eyes when something sparks an interest in you and-and I have no idea what I'm saying right now," he rambled, eliciting a giggle from the blonde girl, he grinned in return and took her small hands into his own larger ones and looked her dead in the eyes, "Rapunzel, will you be my girlfriend? And maybe, hopefully, come with me to the Winter Formal Next week?" he asked hopefully.

She smiled brightly and nodded her head, "Of course!" she laughed happily and threw her arms around him.

It'll be three years until they graduate from college and another year before Jack finally proposes, two till they have their first child, but right then and there the moment couldn't have been more perfect, because right then and there was the start of their story.

* * *

**FINISH! I've had this idea since like the 28th of december but I've been so busy with everything and school is going to kill me so I didn't have time to complete it, but now, finally it's done! It may be a little slip shot but I hope you liked it, please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
